Strobe lights have been widely employed in warning systems such as fire warning systems, security systems and the like. In fact, regulations and standards, e.g., from the Underwriters Laboratories (UL), have been established to define various requirements, e.g., strobe frequency and light output.
One important requirement is the light output, which can be satisfied by increasing the intensity of the strobe lamp or by incorporating additional strobe lamps, as necessary. Unfortunately, warning systems are typically operated by battery sources, where an increase in the light output of the strobe lamp or the quantity of strobe lamps will reduce the operating time of the warning systems.
To address this criticality, unique reflectors have been implemented to redirect the light output of the strobe lamp to enhance light distribution without the need to increase the overall light output of the strobe lamp. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,259 issued on Sept. 13, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,361 issued on Dec. 12, 1995, which are owned by the assignee and herein incorporated by reference, illustrate reflectors that provide enhanced light outputs. Although these reflectors provide excellent performance when mounted to a ceiling, the light outputs from these reflectors are not maximized when mounted to a wall.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a strobe light system that incorporates a small non-intrusive reflector for enhancing light distribution for wall mounted application, while maintaining a low current draw.